custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gedefon (Chalkaverse-1)
Gedefon was a Makuta scientist in the Chalkaverse-1 Biography Early Life Like most Makuta, Gedefon was created from a green liquid somewhere in the Matoran Universe. Like most other Makuta, he joined the Brotherhood of Makuta shortly after his creation. Unlike most other Makuta, Miserix did not assign Gedefon to an island after the Matoran Civil War. He instead stayed on Destral to work in his lab. When Teridax overthrew Miserix, Gedefon sided with him. Gedefon was one of many Makuta to have his form change to a gas, and had to have his armor modified by the Nynrah Ghosts, as the other Makuta did. Experimentation At some point after the evolution of the Makuta, Gedefon decided to take up the task of gathering a group of Matoran to become a mutated Toa Hagah team, after receiving clearance from Teridax. This resulted in the Siege of Ta-Chalkis, in which forty-seven Matoran were captured. Of these Matoran, only three survived the experimentation. This resulted in a Toa of Metal who was also a Makuta, a Matoran of Fire being turned into a Toa of Fire and Air, and a Matoran of Ice being turned into a Toa of Shadow. To complete the team, Gedefon also turned a Malishtan General into a Toa of Light, as per her request. Flight Traits, Abilites, and Equipment Traits Abilites •Kraata Powers :•Accuracy: Gedefon is able to strike a target with a low chance of missing. :•Adaptation: Gedefon can easily adapt to his situation or surroundings. :•Anger: Gedefon is able to send a target into a rage. :•Chain Lightning: Gedefon can produce a lightning strike that can jump between targets. :•Chameleon: Gedefon has the ability to change his appearance to blend into his surroundings. :•Confusion: Gedefon is able to induce confusion in a target. :•Cyclone: Gedefon can create a cyclone. :•Darkness: Gedefon is able to generate a field of darkness. :•Density Control: Gedefon has the ability to increase or decrease his density. :•Disintegration: Gedefon can disintegrate a target, turning them into dust. :•Dodge: Gedefon is able to dodge an incoming attack with ease. :•Elasticity: Gedefon has the ability to modify his body's consistency, allowing him to gain flexibility. :•Electricity: Gedefon is able to fire bolts of electricity. :•Heat Vision: Gedefon can launch beams of heat from his eyes. :•Fear: Gedefon is able to induce terror in a target. :•Fire Resistance: Gedefon is resistant to high levels of heat. :•Fragmentation: Gedefon is able to shatter inorganic targets. :•Gravity: Gedefon has control of gravity. :•Hunger: Gedefon can leech energy from a target to use for himself. :•Ice Resistance: Gedefon is resistant to very low temperatures. :•Illusion: Gedefon can create effective illusions. :•Insect Control: Gedefon is able to mentally control a large number of insects at once. :•Laser Vision: Gedefon can fire laser beams from his eyes. :•Limited Invulnerability: Gedefon is nearly impossible to physically harm. :•Magnetism: Gedefon can manipulate magnetic energy. :•Mind Reading: Gedefon is able to read the minds of others. :•Molecular Disruption: Gedefon is able to create a field which can disintegrate inorganic objects. :•Plasma: Gedefon has control over Plasma. :•Plant Control: Gedefon can mentally control nearby plants. :•Poison: Gedefon can poison targets. :•Power Scream: Gedefon can produce a deafening scream which can physically harm targets in the vicinity. :•Quick Healing: Gedefon can quickly heal any damage he receives. :•Rahi Control: Gedefon is able to mentally control nearby Rahi. :•Shapeshifting: Gedefon has the ability to shapeshift, limited only by the inability to change his mass. :•Silence: Gedefon can mute or deafen a target. :•Sleep: Gedefon is able to force a target into a deep sleep. :•Slows: Gedefon can slow a target's movement and thought processes. :•Sonics: Gedefon has control over sound. :•Stais Field: Gedefon can freeze a target within a stasis field. :•Teleportation: Gedefon is able to teleport to any location his has knowledge of. :•Vacuum: Gedefon can create an air-free environment. :•Weather Control: Gedefon is able to manipulate the weather at will. •Infection: Gedefon can infect Kanohi upon physical contact. •Kaita Dissolution: Gedefon can disrupt a Kaita fusion. •Telepathy: Gedefon can communicate with others telepathically. •Kraata Creation: Gedefon is able to create Kraata. •Shadow Hand: Gedefon can create a Shadow Hand, allowing him to merge the essence of whatever he grabs with himself. •Makuta Sense: Gedefon is able to sense the presence of other Makuta. •Intellect: Gedefon possesses a high amount of intellect, which he uses to conduct experiments. Equipment Gedefon possessed numerous pieces of equipment in his lab, and used them frequently. His Kanohi was the Mask of Biomechanics, which allowed him to mentally interface and control or influence machinery, which was useful in his line of work. Forms and Armor Trivia *Gedefon's quote is identical to a quote made by Doctor Whitehall from the series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow